


I Really Dodged A Bullet

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This one shot is based on the episode The Future is Unwritten when Julia told Dr. Dixon goodbye.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden





	I Really Dodged A Bullet

She was still laughing as she was leaving the college, sitting in the carriage and kept thinking of what just happened.

(10 Minutes, Before)

She took a deep breath as she approached Dr. Dixon's room, and was first hesistate but she knew what she had to do. She knocked on the door, and looked up to the ceiling, wondering what she was going to say. She knocked 3 more times when she heard his voice, "just a moment, just a moment, just a moment." He opened the door, his shirt undone, and his hair musked. She could see he was his chest, which had hair all over it and he was lean and not muscular like William. He looked at her with seduction, "Julia…" She wasn't going to be flattered by his flirting and immediately got to the point, "I need to talk to you…" she was interrupted when she saw that he had a lady friend in his room, her hair was messy and only a blanket wrapped around her. Julia immediately knew she was a prostitute, but was a bit creeped out that she had similar features like herself. Dr. Dixon shoos her away back into the room, and Julia looks down on the floor, not embarrassed but relief. He began explaining and tried to defend himself, "we were…uh, when you left…" he said looking embarrassed. Julia tried to hold back her laugh, "there's no need…I just wanted to tell you that you'll have to finish the lectures alone, I'm needed at home." But she was really saying, that what they did was a big mistake, that she loved William and it was an official goodbye, forever. As she looked at him with a serious look, he looked at her with a mixture of embarrassment and sad look, "Julia…" he said as he reached for her hand but she pulled away, "please, Dr. Dixon, enjoy yourself." He nodded with a sad look and closed the door and she began laughing like crazy and thought to herself, "wow, not only a womanizer but a loser and creep."

(Carriage)

"My gosh he moved fast and it was with a prostitute," she thought to herself. She went there to break his heart but instead she embarrassed him, but he deserved it. She couldn't believe she thought he was different, and that he was charming, but he wasn't her William.

She looked down at her rings and wondered how she was going to tell William and what will his reaction be? But she was so thankful and thought to herself, "I really dodged a bullet."


End file.
